eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
Origin of your name I'm sure this will come off quite shrewd and arrogant when I ask this. But what is the origin of your character/persona name, Kodia? And did you play EverQuest 1, if so, what server? I only ask as I also used the name back when EverQuest first released, and as I always thought it was a unique name, I'm curious how someone else could come up with it as well. :My compatriot, I wish I could come up with something exciting and thought provoking to tell you regarding the origins of this name, something littered with majestic stories and vague references to obscure texts of Shakespeare and his contemporaries, but to be frank...the damn game gave it to me. I snatched it simply because it wasn't something completely composed of the least commonly used letters of the alphabet all in succession. In point of fact, I was so utterly stunned that the game had generated automatically a name so pronounceable and utterly normal that I could do nothing but accept it. In EQ1 my character's name was Jaddari, a shaman on the Stromm server, and indeed I have a character in EQ2 by that name and of the same general class. But Kodia is my first love, my main, and I am shocked she remains so to this day. I never set out to play a tank. But somehow, it suits me, despite my healer origins in gaming. I apologize if the form of this wiki post is not up to standards I do not have previous experience in wiki editing but I plan to contribute much to this site when I learn how to do so correctly. I tried adding things to EQ2i.com before the switch, I usually failed miserably. :You have precious little to worry about in this regard. The nature of wikis is to have many edit. Gradually, people refine. If you have something to contribute, please do so and often and encourage your friends to do so too. And if you find that you have a page, some edits, a question, don't hesitate to ask one of the Admins for help. You can leave a note on their talk page or you can place the following text on the edited page you need help with . I hope this helps. --Kodia 01:52, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Cerebral Ebb It is still in an EquipInformation template, but take a look... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 01:53, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Quick note before I head to bed. The tables below the item show linked items to things that are essentially redirects to the page you're on. I'm assuming you didn't meant to do that, but that there should be a common and rare version of the potion/poison for each tier in which it can be created placed in either of those two tables, right? Also, we're going to do the level supression thing eventually, too, right? (that is, I should plan around it?) Oh and one last thing before pillow aggro takes me: the redirects that you had for each of the levels of the spell....shouldn't those have been kept?--Kodia 03:31, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cerebral Ebb is only available in T7. It has no lower version that I could find. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 04:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Help Page wish list I promised not to ask for a Search engine, and I'm not. I'd like a '''Help:Help Index', though. My most wished for section would look something like this Templates What is a template? - link this to a definition page (I saw that page, where in heck was it...?), and have ALL "What is..." terms/words described briefly on that page Why use a template? - an additional section of the definition, or its own article, as needed How to write a template - in-depth description of template parts and a how-to *When Templates Go Bad - sample title of an article about some of the pitfalls of template formatting ("This is what happens when you forget a pipe...!") *Op-Ed: Good vs Bad Templates by Janze-Nek - sample title for an opinion piece on what makes a template good or bad (btw, I will never write that article. :-) Templates in use - (Where is this page again...?) a complete list of templates currently in use (and every page listed in that article should link to an article like Template:QuestInformation!) *Category:Florence's Templates - if someone makes a lot of templates and wants to brag... *Janze's Templates - a quieter way to brag (No Category all its own) Templates no longer in use - I keep running into templates that I can't find to use, such as Armor. An article of defunct templates (or a subsection of the previous article), and what (if anything) should be done about them (if I find an Armor template in use, should I implant the Equipment one and transfer the information?). One other major section of the Help:Help Index would be... How To Contact Other Editors *Help NOW! - well, maybe...: The IRC - Internet Relay Chat for live chatting - no download required *Forum:Index - for problems that others might have and that you can't find an answer for (and questions that get asked in it should be looked at to see if an article should be written about it) *Flagging Articles For Admins To Look At - (I know I saw this...) the whys and hows of tagging problem articles *Article Talk Pages - the whats and whys of using them *Using User Talk Pages - (That's in here somewhere, too...) an article on why to use user talk pages, how to get there and what you do once you do (use the '+' for example, I missed that forever...). *Emailing Other Editors Through EQ2i - Oh, hey, cool, neat feature... where is it? When should I use it? If we start with the Index and list what we WANT to see, we can then search through what is already here and link it. Then write the articles that need to be written. I say 'we' as in 'I'll help make my wish list come true but both my technical and writing skills Hoover.' =) Hoover, as in vacuum, as in suck Anyway, that's my wish list for this year - an Index for the Help articles. =) Janze-Nek 07:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :oh, this is gonna be fun --Uberfuzzy 12:35, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::These are all good and excellent suggestions, Janze. Thankyou for putting this well-thought-out list together. I'm going to review it a few times and also think through some things with other users, but my initial impression is that you're asking for much the same things that all the other editing folks have been asking for (give or take a little). I'll get to work on this right quick!--Kodia 21:18, 15 October 2007 (UTC) funky quest timelines for the quests that are have the OR box overlaping the quest box... add displaytl=y| to the quest call, and remove the call from the top of the page. we used to have to manually insert those sidebar timeline template calls but not anymore. one of the neat things that OR box majigy does is display the timeline sidebar AND the OR box and make them both on the right (and not overlapping) --Uberfuzzy 17:33, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Front Page is looking real good! Just wanted to you know I had dropped by and seen it. :) --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 22:18, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks luv! We're working on some cleanup to freshen things. This is really just the first step until we can stage the rest of our ideas. *hug* nice of you to stop by!--Kodia 22:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Bugged Quests Hi! Would it be a good idea to flag quests as buggy/not working properly? I run over 2 of them since the LORE changes some GU's ago. Is there some tag which could be used? Oh, and btw, where do I find the old skin (if still available)? Since today the page is shown with some new skin which loads pretty slow. Dunno if I am the only one having this problem :-) --Alinor 19:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Template:Bug and their working on speeding up the skins. --Uberfuzzy 19:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah. What he said. ;-) (sorry I was out of town when you originally posted the question.)--Kodia 01:12, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Potions and Poisons I'm currently adding Alchemist recipe books. I've been linking P&Ps the same as spells/CAs, with the thought that they will eventually get their own article. For example, article "Warding Ebb" will have all the Warding Ebbs listed on it, from Neophyte to Grandmaster, what level needed to use and what crafting book they come from. Since you have already done some of the poisons, I'm asking you if this is an error on my part. Should I be linking each P&P recipe to the result (Neophyte Warding Ebb, Journeyman's Warding Ebb) or is the general page (Warding Ebb) the way to go? Janze-Nek Coms 20:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :i vote for just linking to the name of the type (like is going on now), once we gett all the info together, we can make single pages later with some new tools we have. --Uberfuzzy 20:39, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Uberfuzzy. The original layout was just more for me, and lacking anything better, we promoted it to general viewing (originally it was just in my sandbox). If you're ready to go through and work on general links to "warding ebb" or whatever potion or poison, please feel free. You're on the right track.--Kodia 01:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) your a monk Category:Physicality_Spells dont have a monk my self, but is mastery=Physicality valid? --Uberfuzzy 12:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Having an issue with my user skin I've tried to change my user skin to the Monobook skin now for probably about a week. I've reset cache on IE a few times in attempts to get this to work and it just plain hasn't. I'm stuck on the Sapphire skin and I personally hate how the menu's are on the right rather than on the left. I'm just wondering if you have any ideas that could help set me straight on this. - Fireforkts :uncheck "See custom wikis" --Uberfuzzy 03:58, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Credit removal Quick question. You removed the credit on the Karana quest articles I'd put up. They were put up with permission of the author, but only under the CC Attribution (CC-BY) license. You indicated credit was removed per article policy, but that appears to conflict with allowing the CC-BY license. I'd like some clarification here as to what the correct format for including attribution is, the form I used is the one included in the Quest template. :AH. I understand what you did now. The way the credit was given, it appeared to be given to a person by name. It was one of the most common ways in the past for a person to give themselves personal credit rather than relying on the History of an article page to indicate who was the author. People would sign a page for credit using a character name in game, but have a different user name on the wiki. If the credit wasn't for you, then your credit attributions for the Karana quests should have stayed and you have my apologies. Were the credits from a particular web page online? If so, those should be linked specifically so we can drive more traffic to that person's website. If the credit goes to just a single person with NO web page, then our standard practice is to credit them on the talk page instead, because there is no link. My apologies for the confusion. We hope to have this described in the future a little better, but it's one of many things on our list of To Do items (and we admins are volunteers like you!). Thanks for the updates and making sure they get into the database.--Kodia 01:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC)